You Left Me, I Left Me
by EvilMicella
Summary: When a fight occures, the only way out is a way everyone says to be wrong.. RLOC


You Left Me, I Left Me  
  
A/N came up with this..erm..now. so..yeah. A little depressing, too. The song's Mirror Mirror, by M2M. plz r/r thanks  
  
"Leave then! I don't care anymore!" I yelled, my face red in anger. There was so many things bothering me, I didn't care what I said.  
  
"Fine, if you don't care, then I don't!" he yelled. "You were so much different before a year ago. Better then what you are now." With that, he apparated from the room. I let out a loud scream, kicking the wall.  
  
(Mirror mirror lie to me  
  
Show me what I wanna see  
  
Mirror mirror lie to me)  
  
After a few minutes of trying to calm down, I went into the bathroom. I stared in the only mirror in the house. What I saw, I didn't like. He was right..I was so much different from before. Hell, my life was so much better before now.  
  
(Why don't I like the girl I see  
  
The one who's standing right in front of me  
  
Why don't I think before I speak  
  
I should have listened to that voice inside me  
  
I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind  
  
To say the kind of things I said last night  
  
Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me  
  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
  
Show me what I wanna see  
  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
  
Show me what I wanna see)  
  
'This doesn't have to be,' I thought, breathing hard. 'I could be much better off if I escape.'  
  
Would this work out? Could I be able to change everything with just this one decision?  
  
I sighed, and sat on the floor. I can't figure it out. So many people have argued that it was wrong, an escape that shouldn't be taken.  
  
'What do they know?' I asked myself, laughing bitterly. 'They couldn't last a day in my shoes. I lost the only thing that kept me breathing.'  
  
(Why did I let you walk away  
  
When all I had to do was say I'm sorry  
  
I let my pride get in the way  
  
And in the heat of the moment I was to blame  
  
I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind  
  
Now in the cold light of the day I realize  
  
Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me)  
  
Things went down to hell about a year ago..when he said I changed. I now know why. My friends deserted me.  
  
At first, it was just a few visits and letters a week..then it decreased. I started to get only 1 letter a week, and sometimes no visits. When I wrote back to them, they didn't write back until a 1 or 2 later, hardly writing anything at all.  
  
Then they never wrote. Never replied. Never visited. I broke apart then. My friends were my happiness. With out them, I had nothing.  
  
Well, that is, except for my boyfriend. He supported me through everything. I guess I got jealous when my friends wrote to him still, after they stopped all contact with me. I wish I could've changed that.  
  
(If only wishes could be dreams  
  
And all my dreams could come true  
  
There would be two us standing here in front of you  
  
If you could show me that someone that I used to be  
  
Bring back my baby, my baby to me  
  
Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me)  
  
I yelled at him for being stuck up. That isn't true, though, it never will be. After that, he tried calming me down, like he always did. He never yelled back right away.  
  
That is, until now. A few more insults, a few more tries to calm me down, than a smack.  
  
The first thing that popped through my head was 'He deserved what he got, the annoying prat.' Then I came to my senses. He didn't deserve that at all, I was so stupid to have done that. All he did was stare at me as red mark started to appear where I had slapped him. It looked as though it would never go away.  
  
In a calm, yet tense, voice, he said, "Why have you changed so much?"  
  
"I haven't," I replied. "It's everything else that's been changing."  
  
"No, it hasn't," he said. "Just you."  
  
"Well, if that's true then what's wrong with it?" I asked, practically yelling it. So many times I've tried to not yell at him, but I couldn't help it today.  
  
"What's wrong with it?" he said, this time yelling in return. "You've changed for the worse, not the best!"  
  
"Well, it's not my fault you can't handle it! It's not like it's going to be temporary!" I yelled, at my loudest.  
  
"I'm not too sure about that," he said. "You know, I should just leave, I don't need all this shit."  
  
(Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me)  
  
Then all of that landing me back here..in my bathroom, crying. What everyone says doesn't mean it's bad. I'm taking this escape, I'm in need of it.  
  
I got up from the floor and opened the cabinets hanging on the way. In a small box was what I needed; a razor blade. I sat back down on the floor, and took a deep breath.  
  
When people say something isn't good, they never tried it. So how would they know? This was a perfect escape. I closed my eyes, and breathed my last breath..forever..as I slashed the razor against my skin, as hard as I could.  
  
Two weeks later, Gravestone writing  
  
In loving memory of Kayz Spirit Pierce 1960-1982 She will be truly missed  
  
He stood at the gravestone for more then an hour, just staring at it. He just couldn't believe it was real. All the crap he's ever been through, this was the worst. Nothing could bring her back. He, Remus Lupin, was her boyfriend, and tried to save her from all the harm out there. Remus truly loved Kayz, and that was a fight he wish they never had . . .  
  
(Mirror mirror lie to me  
  
Show me what I wanna see  
  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
  
Show me what I wanna see  
  
Mirror mirror lie to me)  
  
A/N- Yes, a bit sad. Don't ask WHERE that came from. Sorry for the depressed stuff ; I write it where Kayz was talking in..erm..1st person? I'm not sure with that stuff lol, but anyways, it was just a quickly written story plan but please review! 


End file.
